Help:Fate/Grand Order Wikia Guidelines
The Discord Server serves as a chat-zone and hub for the F/GO Fandom Community. Anyone who wishes to be part of the community is free to join the server by clicking the banner above. Community Rules The house rules of F/GO Wiki are to ensure the existence of a good, friendly and non-toxic community. *'Don't use the wikia to spam your own links.' Wikis are a great place to build content on a specific topic, not a place to spam links to your latest product or to post non-relevant material. Spam will be removed, so please don't add it to begin with. *'Don't feed the trolls.' This means that every time you respond to those who try to ruin your work, you are giving them what they want. The more you do that, the more they will be back for more. It's best to be calm, and limit contact with vandals. The less attention they get, the more likely they are to move on. Don't play games with the vandals as this makes it more fun for them. Acting angrily at someone for doing something in an improper way is not encouraged. A calm, civilized talk is the proper way to react. *'Don't make personal attacks.' Don't make it personal, or post personal information. Wikis are meant to be a place to collaborate with others on topics that excite you. Pages meant just as an attack on someone will be removed. This includes content posted in articles and messages to other users. Falsely reporting someone for disruptive activity is a bannable action. If an admin or chat mod does so, his or her status shall be removed. If a ranked member keeps insulting another member, his/her status shall be removed for some time. However, do not do so without proof in the form of a screenshot, which should be sent to the admin through their Message Wall. *'Always remember online communities still involve real people.' Even though you are online, this is still a community made up of real people. Mean comments, aggressive behavior, and vandalism all affect real people. If you wouldn't say it in person, don't say it here. If it breaks the Terms of Use, please don't say it at all. *'Practice open-mindedness & assume good faith.' Since sites are open to edit by anyone, users of all skill levels and opinions are welcome to participate. We assume that most people who work on a wiki are trying to help it, not hurt it. If this weren't true, a project would be doomed from the beginning. If you think there is a problem, it's best to ask the user about the issue first, then take any additional steps if need be. *'Be nice.' Being friendly and nice goes a long way, no matter where you are. Say hello to others, provide help where you can, and ask others if you need assistance. Simply being nice can greatly impact the growth and success of a community. *'Less Salt is Good for your Health.' Reduce the number of salty comments, toxic comments, cancerous comments and be grateful for what you have and what you don't have. No one was born with everything, no one started with everything, everyone is equal. Try not to be salty and don't start "flaming" discussions or debates. Keep every comment at a peaceful level. Editing Guidelines *Please do not update names/change names to the english localization. You may add them as aka.: or , but please do not change the page names. Please see here for more information. *You are free to edit anything freely and improve the content on all pages and we'd welcome it if you'd create Blog Posts and help the community grow in any possible way. If you do any mistakes or do something wrong on the way there a Administrator or Moderator will message you and inform you about it. *If you need any help or assistance feel free to ask or message an Administrator or Moderator. '' If you put all your Servant Info on your User Page it may occur that somebody may use the given information to "steal" your account via Account Recovery You do this on your own risk and nobody on this wiki is responsible for any loss of any account or whatsoever if this is the case. '' We are grateful for everyone's support, help and assistance and we always welcome new editors, commentors and helpers. We are looking forward to your and others' help. Thanks. Category:Guidelines